paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 2
Paw patrol meets Minecraft Chapter 2: Monster Introduction That night when all the pups were in the Lookout having their dinner with Ryder, Rubble wanted to know what Marshall, Chase and Zuma found out about what Ryder was doing in the morning and since he was sitting right next to Zuma, he would be the first one that Rubble would ask. Rubble: *whispers to Zuma* so… what did the three of you find out? Zuma: *stops eating* find out about what? Rubble: remember? This morning you, Chase and Marshall went to find out what Ryder was doing right? Zuma: oh… that one. Rubble: Yup. Zuma: we found out that Ryder was playing a game on his PC. Rubble: I KNEW IT. Rubble said that a bit too loud as now, every pup and Ryder was staring at him. Ryder: Are you okay Rubble? Chase: Knew what Rubble? Rubble: well… ummm… well I knew that I could have gone ice-skating with Jake if I had not fallen and hurt my leg while hiking up the mountain 2 days ago. Ryder: oh… well how’s your leg feeling now? Rubble: it’s much better now J. Ryder: ok then J *turns his attention back to his food*. Rubble: *turns back to Zuma* Phew! That was close. Zuma: Too close. *laughs quietly* Rubble: so what happens after that? Zuma: well… the game he was playing was called ‘MI craft’ or ‘mi…’, oh wait I got it, it’s called ‘Minecraft’. Rubble: ‘Minecraft’? What type of game is that? Zuma: I don’t know but Ryder said that he will show us tomorrow. Rubble: oh okay then. *yawns* man I’m tired. Zuma: yea me too. *yawns* Ryder: I think it’s time to hit the pillow pups. Chase: I agree. *yawns* Rocky: ok… good night Ryder. Ryder: good night pups. Skye: see you tomorrow. With that all the pups and Ryder headed off to bed but before any of the pups could even close their eyes, Chase informed all of them about the new game that Ryder was going to show them the next day. Everything went completely as Chase had predicted during the last night and before they knew it, they were in Ryder’s room ready to hear about the new game. Ryder: okay so if you left-click, you attack and if you press the right-click, you will either use or place down the item that you are currently holding. Zuma: but how do we switch from one item to another? Ryder: for that there are 2 methods, one you can use the mouse scroll to switch the item or you can use the number keys to switch your item. Rocky: Cool… Ryder: I know right. J Chase: 1 question. Ryder: Go on Chase. Chase: You said that the left-click on the mouse means to attack right? Ryder: Yes, why? Chase: what’s there to attack? Ryder: That’s where the fun part comes. Skye: What fun part? Ryder: Monster fighting. Skye: Monster fighting? Ryder: Yup. Skye: THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THIS GAME? Ryder: Yup, tons of them. Marshall: What types of monsters Ryder? Ryder: Allow me to show you. Ryder then exits his survival world and clicks on his creative world in which he headed in the direction of his ‘Monster Wiki’ which he built by himself consisting of all the Minecraft monsters that there is in total from Zombies to the ‘Wither’ and Ryder began to showcase them. Ryder: Since the amount of Minecraft mobs is too many to go through today, I will only showcase this group of monsters known as the ‘Darkness Mobs’ Rubble: Got it Ryder. Ryder then enters the ‘Monster Wiki’ and immediately, the sounds of zombie’s growling to the clattering of skeletons could be heard. Ryder: Here we are. Chase: What’s all that noise? Ryder: Those are the monster noises. Skye: They sound creepy. Chase: Don’t worry Skye, it’s just a game. Skye: So? Chase: So the monsters aren’t real. Skye: How did you know that? Zuma: Yea dude, since when have you become like an expert in well…games and real-life? Chase: Well I sort of did some research. Skye: Where? Chase: With Ryder, this morning before breakfast. Skye: Cool. Zuma: Can we continue on with the showcase now Ryder please…? Ryder: *giggles* Okay Zuma. *moves to the first glass box revealing a green creature that had a blue shirt and pants with its arms stretching outwards, a zombie*. Marshall: What’s that? Ryder: This is a zombie, one of the most common monsters you will find in the night. These creatures may look scary and threatening but they are also the weakest monster in Minecraft. Chase: So these guys won’t be a threat at all. Ryder: Don’t speak to soon Chase, true when there is only one of them, they are easy to defeat but if you are faced with let’s say a cluster of 5 zombies then what are you going to do? Chase: I didn’t think of that… Ryder: Plus, to make things worse, these zombies can also pick up your weapons and armor and use them against you. Some also spawn with them. Rubble: But… that will make it almost impossible to defeat them. Ryder: But to our advantage, these extra boost spawns are rare and that zombies can’t take the daylight. Rocky: What does that mean Ryder? Ryder: It means that they will burn in flames if exposed to daylight and die. Rocky: That’s comforting. Ryder: It is but if they either pick up a helmet or a pumpkin or even spawn with it, they will become immune to the sunlight which means that they don’t die in the light. Rubble: *gulp* Ryder: Now let us move on. So every living thing in Minecraft gives a certain drop when it dies and the drop that is found in every mob is ‘Experience Points’ which is used to rank up your experience bar which is this green one here *points to the green bar below the health and hunger bar* and is used to enchant weapons, tools and armor to improve their performance. Most mobs also have an extra drop besides experience points that is either helpful or non-helpful for you later in the game. Zuma: So what does a zombie drop? Ryder: They drop 5 experience points, 0-1 potatoes, 0-1 carrots, they may drop armor and weapons if equipped, 0-1 iron ingots and 0-3 pieces of rotten flesh. Rubble: Eww! Rotten flesh? Are you serious! What’s that for?! Ryder: To eat of course. All the pups: EWW! Skye: Who would eat that? Ryder: Well nobody would unless you are completely out of food and if there is no food source nearby. Make sense? Skye: Yea but it’s still…disgusting. Ryder: That’s why it has a chance of giving you the ‘Hunger’ effect. Zuma: What’s that? Ryder: It’s an effect that makes your hunger bar deplete faster than usual. Chase: I don’t know if you had noticed but I am pretty sure that you have not told us about the health and hunger bar yet right? Ryder: Yes, I totally forgot about that. Zuma: It’s okay Ryder, just how important can those bars be? Ryder: Well their the most important things in Minecraft. Zuma: Oh… Marshall: So what’s their function? Ryder: Your health bar shows you your health and the hunger bar shows you your food supply. Rocky: Okay… so what happens if they go black like just now in your survival world? Ryder: That means that you are losing either your health or your hunger. Rubble: So what happens if they fully lost? Ryder: If your hunger bar goes to zero, then you will start to lose health from time to time but if your health bar goes to zero then you die. Rubble: SO YOU CAN DIE IN THIS GAME?! Ryder: Yea. Zuma: What happens when you die? Ryder: Unless you have the ‘Keep Inventory’ cheat on, you will lose everything that you have in your hot bar and your inventory. Chase: That will be annoying. Ryder: Yes, it will be but if you can find your items before 5 minutes, then it won’t be so bad. Skye: Where will your items be? Chase: And what happens after 5 minutes? Ryder: Well your items will be where you last died but only for 5 minutes, after that they despawn which means that they disappear. Rubble: Interesting… Ryder: Okay then let us continue our tour. *moves to the second glass box revealing a black bodied creature with 8 legs and 4 bright red glowing eyes, a Spider* Okay pups this here is a… Rubble: ARGGHHHHH SPIDER! *runs to a nearby pillow and puts it over his head* All the pups including Ryder starts to laugh really hard until they were out of breath. Zuma: Oh Rubble, It’s just a game. Rubble: *stammering* But… its …HUGE! Ryder: Yup, pups meet the spider. Skye: They look like real ones, just blocky. Ryder: Yes, they do Skye but now let me continue this showcase. The spider has lesser health then a zombie which means it is easier to take down… Chase: But I taught that you said that the zombies were the weakest. Ryder: Weaker in health yes the spider is but they are also much faster in attack and speed though they don’t do a lot of damage but they can still overpower you in numbers or even in pairs with their speed. Rubble: So the spiders are pretty strong. Zuma: What do they drop? Ryder: Spiders drop 5 experience points together with 0-3 pieces of string and 0-1 spider eyes. Zuma: Yuck, first rotten flesh, now spider eyes?! Marshall: Please don’t say that their meant to eat… Ryder: Well… you could eat them but you will get the poison effect which continuously drains your health overtime until you only have half a heart left. Chase: Guess it’s not a very good idea to eat it huh. Ryder: It’s actually not meant for you to eat but to make potions. Skye: Really? Chase: That sounds cool. Marshall: What are potions? Ryder: I will get to that after we finish the monster showcase but now let us continue. *moves to the third glass box revealing a molted green creature with dark black eyes with no arms, a Creeper* Okay pups, here we have the creeper. Skye: Aww it looks so cute. Chase: *whispers too himself* cute? She actually thinks that game creature is cute, what about me? Ryder: Your right Skye, this creeper is cute but it also one of the most annoying monsters in the game. Skye: What do you mean? Ryder: Unlike other monsters, this monster is almost 100% silent when it approaches you and the only thing you will probably hear will be the hissing of its expansion before you go… Kaboom. Zuma: What does that mean? Ryder: It means it explodes when it is within arm’s length of you and most likely taking you with it if you have no amour. Skye: I think I’ll take back what I said… Chase: *Whispers to himself* thank goodness. Ryder: Maybe you should… Rocky: Then I think that it will be best to avoid these creatures entirely. Ryder: Maybe but creepers also have a drop of 5 experience points together with 0-2 pieces of gunpowder. Rubble: What’s that used for? Ryder: It is used to create your own kind of explosives. Marshall: Which is…? Ryder: TNT. Zuma: Cool dude. Chase: What’s next? Ryder: Allow me to show you. *moves to the 4’th glass box revealing a skinless creature with a pale grey body and armed with a bow, a Skeleton*. Okay pups this is the second last monster of the ‘Darkness Mobs’ category. Marshall: It looks pretty thin actually. Rocky: What is it Ryder? Ryder: This is a Skeleton, the only Darkness Mob that doesn’t attack you from a close range but from far away. Zuma: That doesn’t sound good… Ryder: Its totally not Zuma, this creature like all other monsters, is powerful in groups but itself alone can do enough damage you if not careful. Rubble: Then how do we take it down? Ryder: The best method is to use their weapon against themselves. Rubble: So we are supposed to find some way to get around it and take away its weapon and use it against him? Ryder burst out laughing knowing what Rubble meant and so did Chase as he also knew a little about Minecraft monsters and how to defeat them from Ryder early that morning but Rubble and the other pups remained silent as they were as confused as Rubble was. Marshall: You okay guys? Ryder: Oh we are fine it’s just that *giggles* Rubble you don’t try to take the bow away from the skeleton or you’ll end up as a mini pincushion. Rubble: Then what do you mean by using its weapon against itself? Ryder: I meant to make a bow and arrow yourself and use that against the skeleton. Rubble: Oh… Ryder: The skeleton just like a zombie, burns in the daylight, so you can use that to your advantage if you’re fighting them during the day. Zuma: Cool. Chase: What’s the last monster Ryder? Ryder: The last monster is the deadliest monster of the Darkness Mobs, *moves to the last glass box of that category revealing a tall, dark creature with long, skinny legs and hands with strange purple sparks floating around it’s body, an Enderman* pups meet the one and only Enderman. Rocky: What’s that? Zuma: An Enderman? Skye: That sounds a little… creepy. Chase: It looks pretty cool though. Rubble: I agree. Marshall: I have to admit that this creature is much taller and more good-looking then the other monsters. Ryder: You are certainly right Marshall. Despite its good-looks and its height, the Enderman is the monster that does not give chances once provoked. Marshall: What do you mean Ryder? Rocky: And what do you mean by ‘once provoked’? Ryder: What I meant was that this creature unlike the other monsters which you saw earlier that would leave you alone if you are far enough from them but not this one. Skye: Huh? Ryder: The Enderman has an ability that none of the other monsters have. And that ability is called…teleportation. Zuma: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Rubble: That’s insane! Marshall: That will defiantly be impossible to defeat. Ryder: It will be almost impossible but they only attack you if you disturb them first. Rubble: I don’t get it. Ryder: What I meant was that they will leave you alone as long as you don’t attack them first of even look at them in the eye. Rocky: Then why do people want to destroy them even if they know the danger? Ryder: They need it for the only drop from the Enderman besides experience points. Chase: What’s that? Ryder: Enderpearls. Skye: What’s that? Ryder: It is an object used as your own teleporting device. Zuma: Cool dude… Ryder: It is also used to create the ‘Eye of The Ender’ which is used to locate the ‘Stronghold’ and used to power up the ‘End Portal’ to travel to ‘The End’. Skye: What’s ‘The End’? Ryder: I’ll save that for another time. Skye: Ok then. Rocky: How do we defeat the Enderman? Ryder: One of the best ways is that just like you Rocky, the Enderman hates water. Rocky: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Ryder: Yup but in fact they can’t stand the water. They will continuously take damage while in it. Rocky: At least I am not the only one who is afraid of water. All the pups and Ryder laughed before Ryder realized that it was time for lunch. Ryder: Okay pups that is about enough for today how about we go grab some lunch from the new restaurant that opened yesterday? Marshall: Great idea! But… Ryder: What is it Marshall? Marshall: Can we all try to play Minecraft tomorrow please…? Ryder: *thinks for a while* well… okay. All the pups: THANKS RYDER! Ryder: Now let’s get going. Well there you have it guys, Chapter 2 is out and it is longer than the first so sit back and enjoy and as always be sure to keep an eye out for Chapter 3. Till then Peace Out. Category:Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft